¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?
by astartea
Summary: ¡¡TRADUCCIÓN!! Un fic cortito sobre los paseos nocturnos de McGonagall. Mi primera traducción, decirme que tal está, por favor


¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?  
  
O  
  
Dulces sueños, Severus.  
Autora: Kitkat  
  
Traductora: Astartea  
Rating: G  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and places here. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Bueno, ni a Kitkat le pertenecen los personajes ni a mí la historia. Simplemente la traduzco por dos motivos: el primero, para practicar mi inglés, y el segundo, para todos los que no lo habléis u os dé pereza hacerlo podáis leerla en Español.  
  
Si queréis mandarle un e-mail (en ingles, por favor), su dirección es: whiskersonkitties@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Si queréis ver su profile y sus historias en inglés es el siguiente: Kitkat , user nº 117522, de fanfiction.net  
  
Nota de la traductora: No, no se parece en nada a mis historias, si buscáis algo así en español o inglés, buscar otros autores u otros traductores que se atrevan.  
**********************  
¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?  
  
O  
  
Dulces sueños, Severus.  
Los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban oscuros y silenciosos. La única luz provenía de la pálida luna, que atravesaba las pocas ventanas alineadas en los corredores. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, exceptuado los ocasionales ronquidos que provenían de algunos de los retratos parlantes de las paredes.  
  
En lo alto de la torre de astronomía, una pequeña gata atigrada miraba entre las sombras como una bruja de pelo negro oteaba a través de un viejo telescopio y murmuraba cosas para sí misma. La Profesora Sinistra parecía observar la luna, lo que le indicaba a la gata que la joven bruja lo hacía por placer en vez de por asuntos de trabajo. Satisfecha de que nada iba mal, la gata bajó suavemente las escaleras.  
  
Su siguiente parada fue la oficina de Dumbledore, a través de un pequeño pasadizo escondido detrás de una vieja armadura. Este tour nocturno de la escuela se había convertido en un ritual para la pequeña gata desde que el retorno de Voldemort le había dejado intranquila e incapaz de dormir la mayoría de las noches. Recorrer la escuela le ayudaba a confirmar que todo estaba correcto, y podía regresar a su habitación satisfecha y dormir.  
  
En la oficina de Dumbledore encontró al viejo director roncando pacíficamente en su sofá. Fawkes el fénix estaba aparentemente dormido en su percha. El gato se movió silenciosamente alrededor del viejo mago y se restregó tiernamente contra su mano, que estaba colgando por el borde del sofá. El director sonrió levemente entre sueños y la gata lo dejó allí, silenciosamente.  
  
Atravesando sigilosamente las sombras del Recibidor Principal en el primer piso, la pequeña gata se percató del trío escondido al ojo humano bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Pero para los ojos de un gato, brillaban como un árbol de navidad. Curiosa por saber donde irían en mitad de la noche, la gata atigrada recompuso su paso para seguirlos.  
  
El trío de estudiantes se paró enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la sala de trofeos. Desde dentro, la gata pudo escuchar un leve gemido. Aparentemente, el trío lo oyó también, porque de inmediato prorrumpieron en unas disimuladas risitas. Mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba, se quitaron la capa, revelando que no eran otros que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, quién tenía una cámara mágica colgando de un cordón alrededor de su cuello.  
  
El gato observaba cuando otro suave gemido se oyó desde el interior de la sala de trofeos y los tres Gryffindor lucharon por contener sus risas. Weasley miró a sus compañeros y en voz baja preguntó "¿Listos?"  
  
Harry y Hermione asintieron. Ron vocalizó las palabras "Un, dos... ¡¡tres!!" En el número tres, Harry abrió la puerta de un empujón y los tres entraron en la habitación con Ron lanzando fotos en el interior. Un fuerte grito se oyó por todo el corredor, seguido de juramentos y risas. El trío salió de la habitación en una veloz carrera hacia la Torre Gryffindor, seguidos por Draco Malfoy, con la cara muy roja y sin camiseta.  
  
Sorprendida, la inadvertida gata se coló en la sala de trofeos donde una llorosa Pansy Parkinson se estaba poniendo su propia camisa. Con el satisfecho conocimiento de que Pansy no dudaría en retornar inmediatamente a su propio dormitorio, y que los dos Slytherin habían sido burlados por el trío de Gryffindor, la gata continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras y su última parada.  
  
En el recibidor, en la base de las escaleras de la mazmorra, el gato paró y olisqueó el aire. El corriente olor a polvo y moho seguía presente, pero no quedaba nada de ese olor agrio y fuerte a maldad que hacía erizarse su piel. De todas formas, continuó cautelosamente. Las mazmorras siempre le habían resultado difíciles.  
  
La gata prosiguió despacio y silenciosamente torciendo una esquina y a través de una puerta hasta llegar a otro recibidor. Al final de éste, un brillo de luz atravesaba la oscuridad desde una puerta levemente abierta. La gata atravesó la grieta, entrando a la débilmente iluminada clase de pociones.  
  
Severus Snape, Cabeza de la Casa Slytherin y maestro de pociones en Hogwarts estaba sentado en su despacho al frente de la clase, escribiendo notas mientras una poción burbujeaba en un caldero al lado suyo. La gata se movió entre las sombras bajo una tabla cerca de él y se tumbó, observando al mago de pelo negro, que no descubrió su presencia.  
  
"Parece exhausto", pensó el pequeño gato, notando los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos de Snape y la forma en que sus articulaciones crujían con cada pequeño movimiento. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y su ceño, eternamente fruncido, lo estaba con mayor profundidad. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando se echó hacia atrás en su silla y presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.  
  
El corazón del gato se sacudió en simpatía. Ella sabía, demasiado bien, la presión a la que estaba sometido el mago. Con el retorno de Voldemort al final del curso anterior, Snape se había unido una vez más al círculo de Voldemort como espía para Dumbledore. Entre guardar las apariencias de normalidad frente a los estudiantes y la mayoría de los compañeros, ir a reuniones de los mortífagos y continuar con sus obligaciones habituales en Hogwarts, era evidente por qué estaba tan cansado. "Y tan solitario", pensó la gata.  
  
Parte de la mentira de Severus se basaba en seguir manteniendo la apariencia de que era un hombre desagradable, inaccesible y solitario. Sólo Dumbledore y (sin el conocimiento de Snape) la pequeña y atigrada gata estaban enterados de cómo era realmente Snape: inteligente, elocuente, extrovertido y con un peculiar y algo sarcástico sentido del humor. Una parte de ella desearía poder incluir a Severus en sus amistades, pero sabía que sería rechazada por él. Quizás no con malicia, pero sí debido a la necesidad de mantener las apariencias para que Voldemort no pudiese conocer la doble vida de Snape.  
  
La gata miró como Severus se levantaba y miraba dentro del caldero. Lo removió suavemente y añadió una pizca de un polvo fino a la mezcla, murmurando un encantamiento. Un flash de luz brotó del caldero, asustando a la gata, pero llevando a la cara del mago una expresión de satisfacción. Ella observaba cómo Severus apartaba el caldero de la llama, embotellaba la poción y limpiaba todo con un aleteo de su varita. Volvió a su asiento y continuó escribiendo notas.  
  
Las horas pasaban despacio, siendo el pasar de páginas el único sonido que interrumpía la paz. La gatita se estaba quedando dormida, pero no tenía ganas de dejarse y comenzar a dormir bajo la mesa. Se despejó al poco tiempo, después de oír el sonido de una cabeza golpear la mesa del profesor. Miró hacia arriba para ver que Severus se había quedado dormido en sus notas. Salió de debajo dela mesa y anduvo sigilosamente hasta llegar junto al profesor. Con un leve esfuerzo, la gatita atigrada se transfiguró en Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora de Hogwarts y Cabeza de la Casa Gryffindor.  
  
Minerva miró silenciosamente a Severus dormir, maravillándose de lo joven y en paz que parecía en sueños. Tendió su mano y suavemente apartó un mechón de su sedoso pelo negro de su mejilla. Él suspiró suavemente, y ella se apartó, preocupada de que se pudiese despertar. Cuando comprobó que continuaba durmiendo, conjuró una suave manta y la echó por encima de sus hombros.  
  
De nuevo, ella maldijo a Voldemort por su maldad, que le estaba denegando la amistad con este hombre. Sólo podía desear que un día esa amistad fuese posible entre ellos dos. Un día, cuando Voldemort fuese finalmente vencido y Snape fuese libre de su pesada carga.  
  
Ella se inclinó hacia delante y, como hacía cada noche, besó suavemente su mejilla y susurró en voz muy baja "Dulces sueños, Severus". Rápidamente se transformó de nuevo en un gato y dejó la habitación silenciosamente.  
Y como todas las noches, ella se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Severus y su bajo susurro "Buenas noches, Minerva"  
  
*******************************************************  
Los reviews serán agradecidos y reenviados a la autora. Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré la segunda parte.  
  
Astartea 


End file.
